Second-Year Daycare
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Umi and Kotori are forced to take care of some of Honoka's things, but little do they know that there are not what they think. See if these two girls can handle the surprises that are to come


Second-Year Daycare

 **Note:** Here's another one-shot story so I hope you all enjoy.

Umi and Kotori were wandering through the courtyard when Honoka came running right for them. Her voice was loud which caught their attention. They turned around to see her nearly crash into them.

"Honoka, what are you doing?"

"I…" She was too out of breath to answer. "I was trying to find you because I needed to ask you guys something."

"Okay. What's up?" Out of nowhere, two little girls appeared from behind her. Immediately, Umi and Kotori melted from their cuteness. It was them as small chibi girls. They were standing behind Honoka with shy looks on their faces.

"I was wondering if you guys could look after them today. My parents and I are going to visit some of our relatives and they don't want me bringing them with us. So would you be able to?" Umi and Kotori didn't really know how to respond to this request. All of a sudden, Honoka got a call on her phone. It was her parent's and they were wondering where she was. She told them that she was leaving at that moment, and she wasn't lying. Honoka ran off, leaving the chibi Umi and Kotori behind.

At that moment, Umi and Kotori looked at each other with worried faces. They didn't really give her an answer and yet, they were put in a really bad situation. They looked at the smaller girls and knew that they had to take them in. The only problem was which one they should take. The logical thing would just to take themselves and hope that they were similar to themselves, but out of nowhere, chibi Umi walked over to Kotori and pulled on her skirt. This caused Kotori to look down and see Umi's cute eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Kotori grabbed Umi off the ground and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan, but I'm taking her with me. Bye." Umi stuck out her arm to try and stop her, but it was already too late. She lowered her hand and it luckily fell on top of Kotori's head. She looked down and saw Kotori smiling at her. This caused her to smile back.

"I guess this won't be that hard." Umi took her hand off of her head and offered it to Kotori. She immediately took it and the two of them walked home together.

…

Kotori and her little Umi already made it home. They quickly settled in and Kotori sat her down on her lap. She pet her head and Umi started to purr like a cat. Kotori couldn't stop. This level of cuteness was something rare to her. Occasionally, Umi would act kind of cute, but she was nothing like this.

"Umi-chan, are you hungry?" She quickly spun around and nodded her head like crazy. "What do you want to eat? We can go anywhere."

"Hm." It took her a few seconds before finally coming up with an answer. "Teppanyaki!" Kotori's eyes widened. Was this girls serious? That kind of food was really expensive. She grabbed her wallet and checked to see if she could. Luckily, she had enough money. Once the check was made, she looked down at Umi was looking at her with big eyes.

"Aw, I can't say no to you." She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Kotori is the best!" Kotori sprung off the couch with Umi in her arms and made her way to the nearest Teppanyaki restaurant.

…

On the other hand, Umi made it home with little Kotori. She put her bag in her room and returned to the living room. All of the while, Kotori had her arms around Umi's leg like so kind of leech.

"Kotori-chan, are you hungry?" Umi looked down and saw her nodding her head.

"I want Umi-chan's cooking," she said as she threw her arms in the air. Umi was a little surprised. It's been a while since she's actually cooked something, but if Kotori wanted her cooking then she couldn't say no. She got up and made her way to the kitchen with Kotori still attached to her leg.

It took her a while to come up with something to cook, but decided to simply make curry. She assumed Kotori did have a specific request and curry was pretty easy to make so she went with that. As she wandered around the kitchen looking for ingredients and supplies, Kotori remained on her leg which made things a little difficult for Umi

"Kotori-chan, can you please let go of my leg?"

"No, Umi-chan's mine." She couldn't help but laugh. This little girl was so adorable that she couldn't get mad at her. As long as she didn't accidently kick her, there was nothing to worry about.

Once Umi had everything she needed, she began to cook. The smell of curry filled the room as Kotori was starting to get watery in the mouth. She pulled on Umi's skirt asking for a taste, but Umi was persistent in that she wait until it was finished. For Kotori, it seemed like an eternity until the food was ready, but once it was, she let go of Umi's leg and ran to the table. Umi put her share on one side of the table while sitting down on the other side. Right as she did, Kotori made a pouty face as she smacked the chair next to her. That could only mean that she wanted Umi to sit next to her. There was no need to say no so Umi picked up her food and went to the other side.

As she sat down, Kotori pointed her body towards Umi and "aaahh"ed at her. Umi looked at her and saw that her mouth was wide open. Did she actually want me to feed her? She looked at her for a few more seconds and realized that she wasn't going to eat without being fed. Umi grabbed a spoonful and aimed it right Kotori. Immediately, Kotori gobbled it whole and had a huge smile on her face.

"Good?"

"Hm mhm." At that moment, Kotori grabbed her spoon and put some on for Umi.

"Eh? You want to eat that?" She nodded her head vigorously. At that moment, she was starting to wonder about this girl. She was so pushy. She then opened her mouth and allowed Kotori to feed her.

"More! Aahhhm." Kotori opened her mouth again and waited for Umi to feed her once again.

…

After their dinner, Kotori and little Umi came back and decided to take a bath. Since it's been a long day, they both in together and to her surprise, Umi washed herself. She lathered soap all over her body and washed it all of afterwards. During that time, Kotori was simply sitting her tub watching her and she couldn't help thinking that she reminded her so much of the actual Umi she knew.

…

Once Umi finished up feeding Kotori, she ran upstairs and got in the bath. For Umi, she didn't know where she was going until Kotori called out that she wanted Umi to help her wash up. At that moment, she was starting to get a little tired. She just made me feed her and now she wants me to clean her too. Jeez, Honoka really spoils her. She made her way up to the bath and got undressed. When she stepped inside, Kotori was right there to grip her leg.

"Umi-chan, take a bath with me."

"Okay, calm down." Umi grabbed the shower head and washed off both of their bodies. After that, Umi grabbed her scrubbed and filled it with soap as she scrubbed Kotori's body. Once she was done, Kotori grabbed the scrubber out of Umi's hand and did the same thing to Umi. However, her method was a little strange. She paid most of her attention on Umi's breast and crotch area. When she took notice of this, Umi grabbed her hand and told her to stop. At that moment, tears filled her eyes as she ran out of the bath.

Umi was so confused. She quickly finished up her bath and got ready for bed. When she made her way into her bedroom, she saw Kotori already sleeping on her bed. Even though her behavior was starting to get a little strange, seeing her sleeping on her bed was probably the cutest thing ever. She pulled up the blankets and slipped in behind her.

"Good night Kotori-chan." She kissed her on the cheek and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, another surprised happened. Kotori opened her eyes and pressed her lips against Umi's. "Kotori-chan, what are you doing? You can't do… Aaahhhhh!"

…

After their bath, Kotori and little Umi made their way to Kotori's bedroom. Kotori slipped into bed, but noticed that Umi was sitting on the ground trying to find a comfortable position.

"Umi-chan, you don't want to sleep with me?" She turned her head and her face was as red as a cherry. She was obviously blushing and Kotori nearly melted from her cuteness. "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight."

"O-Okay." She slowly made her way up to Kotori's bed where she slept in front of her. Kotori pulled the blankets over her body and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Umi-chan."

"Good night."

…

The day came around and everyone got ready as quickly as they could. The night before, they received a text from Honoka telling them that they could drop them off at her house in the morning. They were surprised to meet each other at the exact same time when they arrived at her house. They gave each other a smile as they walked towards Honoka's front door and knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened and Honoka had a huge smile on her face.

"U-chan, Ko-chan. I missed you guys, did you have fun?" She opened her arms and they jumped right at her, giving her kisses on her cheek. "Thank you guys for looking after them. I know it was last minute, but I really appreciate it.

"It's fine. U-chan? She was actually really easy to take care of. It made things really fun. What about you Umi-chan?" The two of them turned their heads to see Umi with a face like a zombie. She looked like she had been awake for days.

"Eh?! Umi-chan are you okay?"

"I'm… fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. It's just… Honoka, you really spoiled Ko-chan."

"What are you talking about? I don't spoil them. That's just how they are as people." Umi and Kotori looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah, didn't I tell you that they're pretty much you guys, but smaller and cuter?" They shook their heads with blank looks on their faces. "Yeah, U-chan is very loving, independent, and super cute." Kotori suddenly looked at Umi as saw that her face was all red.

"Honoka… that's… that is so not true."

"Of course it is. And Ko-chan is very spoiled in nature, very dependent, and has a fetish for Umi." At that moment, Kotori widened her eyes. Was that true? There was no way that that was true. She turned her head to face Umi.

"Umi-chan, that's not true at all." But that proved worthless. Umi covered her breasts and crotch area.

"Tell that to Ko-chan. I was violated like you couldn't believe." Without saying another word, she ran off.

"Umi-chan, please! That's not me!" She couldn't stop her. It was too late. She turned around slowly and looked at the ground.

"Honoka, is that true?"

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"That I have a fetish for Umi-chan." Honoka immediately slammed the door without even saying goodbye. "Umi-chan, I'm sorry!"

The End


End file.
